regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 171
Recap Sigh.... where to begin with this one? I suppose it begins the same way as it always does, inside Shenanigans in Bergshire. It is crowded inside the bar, people hiding to avoid the downpour outside. Then a knight comes into the scene. He'll regret ever doing so shortly. His name is Kel Bic Weathers. He approaches our heroes and asks the Gem-Plate Iron-Bench the Gnome to engineer up a Batista. The Knight wants a standard Ballista, the Gnomish Engineer has bigger ideas. The Knight is coerced into giving the Gnome the work and leaves, expecting the device to be completed on his return. Gem-Plate pulls out the Engineering Plans and explains his design. A Slingshot to shoot a regular Ballista up in the air, then the Ballista shoots over defences or the Moon. A key ingredients in Gem-Plate's Plan? Qbert. Specifically the springy snakes that chase Qbert. I see this as a chance to skim some war funds off the top, with the Gnome getting the blame for any mishaps that occur. My "Cousin" Armand along with the Cleric of Vengeance, Boomer, go to supervise the Gnome's hunt of "Qbert" while I go purchase the materials required to make the actual Ballista. Each place I go, I get a receipt of the purchases and increase the cost by 10% by adjusting the document, skimming 20 gold from the costs. Where to I find my colleagues? With a vial of the drug "Black Dragon Acid" at the Town Temple. Armand looks beat up, claims it was Qbert who did it to him. Boomer makes the story sound convincing, but later evidence reveals they visited the drug dealer named Seth. After Armand urinated on Seth's carpet he was injured in the reprisal. The 3 of them have this plan to take drugs at the base of the stairs of the temple's belltower with have different colors which will draw out Qbert. It sounds like they have already taken some of the drugs. The 3 of them get high and I wander off to get a different Engineer, Cogwrench Hammerbench to complete the project. I made my profit from this enterprise, so my work here was done. I scout out the town for a Fence of Stolen Goods, find none, and head back to Shenanigans to rest. The next morning my three friends tell me they got high and were robbed of all their belongings. I go with them to try to get their gear back. The cleric, Father James of Jexel, gives me the story of what the party were up to. Armand climbed the Bell Tower naked while the rest of the party try to capture "Qbert" with a sack. Qbert in reality is one of the clerics who were on duty. The cleric lures them into an empty room and locks within to sober up. I ask where their belongs have gone and the clerics at the temple deny all knowledge of the whereabouts of their armor and money. Armand is able to find his clothes in a pile by the door. This would have been it, I am pretty superstitious and you don't mess with the Priesthood. However "Candle Mousegiggle" (the Gnome's new name) decides since the town doesn't have a Sheriff that he will be the new Sheriff and arrest the Clerics for their crimes. Setting up this foolish Gnome as the new Sheriff would assist with my "Enterprises" so I go along with this idea. Boomer knows his bureaucracy and knows what paperwork to fill in. Research had led me to believe the Kobold, Glib Glob, was the Lord of the town, so we bring him along to the town hall. Those in the town hall deny Glib Glob is the lord and reject the paperwork, saying Baroness Jezebel is the true authority in town. That night Candle Mousegiggle casts Charm on the Clerk. The next day Candle Mousegiggle visits the clerk, but even with his magic, doesn't get any further. The Clerk however recommends we talk directly with Baroness Jezebel herself. We visit the Baroness in her estate, but news of the party's escapades as reached her, and she rejects their request to be the new Sheriff, but tells the party to go see the Cleric of Astair (the God of Justice) to have this matter resolved. We visit the Cleric of Astair, but he says justice was done, the party were inebriated and did property damage and didn't have the wherewithal to prevent "someone" from taking their gear from them. Away from the Temple, out Cleric of Vengeance, Boomer, swears Vengeance, which pleases his god. These clerics robbed my Cousin, the slighted The Family, and it seems I have the Goddess Velthara sanctioning action against the clergy. The path has been cleared to get vengeance upon those who slighted The Family. Experience 0 Exp Category:Shenanigans Episodes